


Black Clover x Reader One-shots and Sexcapades

by CinderingAshes



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Dark Comedy, Doggy Style, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Innuendo, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Sex Addiction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Love, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderingAshes/pseuds/CinderingAshes
Summary: I honestly thought there would be more smut or something, but I guess not for this anime. That's so weird. So I'm here to deliver. So Please feel free to make request. I'm a tad bit on the slower side and some characters i'm a little shaky on but that's okay as long as you're okay with and i'll be more than happy to provide the smutty fantasies we desire! Some may be mostly fluff and cuteness but others will be pure smut, or leaning towards such.Please Enjoy~!
Relationships: Asta (Black Clover)/Reader, Finral Roulacase/Reader, Fuegoreon Vermillion/Reader, Julius Novachrono/Reader, Langris Vaude/Reader, Leopold Vermillion/Reader, Licht (Black Clover)/Reader, Luck Voltia/Reader, Magna Swing/Reader, Mereoleona Vermillion/Reader, Noelle Silva/Reader, Nozel Silva/Reader, Solid Silva/Reader, William Vangeance/Reader, Yami Sukehiro/Reader, Yuno (Black Clover)/Reader, Zora Ideale/Reader
Comments: 47
Kudos: 246





	1. Daydream William Vangeance x Reader

His voice was so attractive. It sent a tingle straight to your nether regions. Anytime his voice softly spoke, you had pressed your legs together. He was your captain, your freaking captain. It wasn’t right to think of him as such, much less a man whose face you never saw. All you wanted was to hear Williams voice in your ear, his cock filling you to the brim. Just thinking about his voice near your ear, whispering softly as he fucked you. It had made you shamefully wet in a few public places or meetings.

The sexual frustration you had for the man was almost overpowering at times, unable to continue a normal day without your hands touching yourself to relieve that overpowering lust.

“Are you doing okay [name]?” Came Mimosa while you were daydreaming lustfully of your captain. You immediately snapped out of your sex up’d daze.

“Yes! What makes you think otherwise?!” You accidentally said louder than need be. She just seemed to look a bit more worried at you.

“Well... you’re super dazed most of the time. And your face is red right now.” She spoke softly before she felt the dots connect. “Oh?! You have a crush!” She said triumphantly with a bright smile, her hands clasping together at her superior falling for a guy. ‘If this classified as a crush. It was an incredibly Erotic one’ you thought to yourself while you grumbled in defeat at her finding out.

“So? Who is it?” She asked as you looked away.

“Not saying....” you grumbled at her before she looked at you and smiled her usual soft and cute manner.

“I’ll tell you my crush in hopes that you’ll tell me yours.” She made a deal as you looked at her. She had a crush? Maybe you had been so involved with your daydreams of sitting on Williams face, that you hadn’t expected Mimosa to have a crush.

“Alright. Fine I’ll accept that.” You meekly replied as she got giddy at knowing what her super eccentric and caring superior’s type was.

“Alright. I have a crush on Asta from the black bulls.” She said with her cheeks turning rosy. You blinked at her several times. That you hadn’t seen from a mile away. “Whoa, I definitely didn’t see that. Maybe Yuno, but Asta???” You said rubbing the side of your face at the mere thought of her with that loud brat.

“Who do you like?” She asked quickly and very adamant to know your answer.

“Ah, well...” you drew your lips into a thin line and looked off to the side. “It’s our captain...” you grumbled feeling incredibly nervous and cheeks turning a brighter red.

Why the fuck were you nervous?! You practically daydreamed of the man doing so many raunchy things to you.

“I see it!” She said as your eyes snapped to her hazel ones. “You’re very gentle where it counts. And our captain is very kind and gentle as well.” She piped to try and show you that you had a chance.

‘That’s the problem Mimosa. I want him to rail me into next Sunday.’ You thought in frustration.

“Well.... I-I don’t know. I don’t think William is very emotionally available like that.” You said carefully with your history of knowing William.

“You never know!” She chimes hearing Klaus calling the girl from away from the fountain. She bid her farewell before running off. You were in deep thought to think of the chances of seducing your captain.  
Which were..... slim to none.

He would never walk into your room and walking in on him in such an indecent way was not going to happen. Even if he had super bad acne or scars for the reason of wearing his mask, his voice sent you to fucking heaven.

Your gaze lowered to the ground feeling your eyes growing heavy in lust. “Damn it...” you grumbled with a pout.

“Ah, [name].” Came that heavenly voice sending a needy tingle to your core. 

‘Say my name again’ You thought.

“Excuse me?” Came his confused voice when it occurred you had not said that in your head.

“FORGET IT!” You screeched with your voice cracking. “W-What do y-you need C-Captain?!” You shakily asked with your face an absolute molten red color and an embarrassed sweat covering your body quickly.

“Well this is a more private matter. Can we go to my office?” He asked as your sweating got worse. “Ummm, yeah sure.” You squeaked knowing your life was over. The way Williams beautiful eyes bored into you as you walked with him to his office still made your core tingle in need despite your shame.

Who is actually brave enough to let their dazed ass say that to their captain?! You’re dumbass.

Once you were in the office, you nervously went to his desk but he stood in front of it. “I’m sure if you knew how I looked you wouldn’t want to be with a man like me.” He started which halted all anxious thoughts in your mind.

“I’m sorry...what?” You squeaked once more. 

“You’re not very subtle when it comes to keeping feelings to yourself [name]. From the bedroom eyes you give me, biting your lip and you shimmying you’re legs together.” He spoke as you felt utter despair and embarrassment over take your soul. You were absolutely giving your captain bedroom eyes each time his voice turned you on.

“S-sorry...” you meekly squeaked, your body very tense at such a situation

“[name], what makes you crave me?” He asked, he almost sounded confused. Such a beautiful woman such as yourself craving someone like him.

“Your voice. I don’t know. Just your voice gets me going. And I don’t know your reason for the mask, but captain, not to be crass. I would still let you rail me into next Sunday.” You boldly said as he chuckled at your somewhat flattering words.

“You’re honest, always have been albeit a bit crass.” He murmured before pushing himself off of his desk and standing in front of you. “So, shall we? Because I don’t think I can hold back. Not with the way you look at me.” He told you, voice laced with lust. Oh fuck, this was actually happening?

‘If this is a dream please don’t let me wake up.’ Came your thoughts.

The heavy hammering of your heart as his lips encased yours, his lips were so soft. His hands rested on your hips, pulling you closer to him. Your hips meeting with the feeling of something harder pressing against you. 

Oh my fuck, it was his dick. 

Your mind was lust filled and hazy, his thumbs pressing into your hips and bringing your body as close as possible to his. Soft needy moans were leaving your lips, eager for more from him. “Never had someone so eager to just kiss me.” He whispered against your lips, pulling away from you as his office door barged open. 

Your mind went from dazed sexcapde to frantic at the man who barged in. “Captain we’ve been summoned.” Came the vice-captain. “We’ll continue this talk at a later point [name].” William told you as you clumsily saluted before running off. 

Did this really happen?! Your face was blooming red and your panties were absolutely soaked from such a simple action.


	2. She's not Innocent (Reader x Klaus) SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the bean ProducingTrashyContent, If i'm being honest i produced one hell of a trash chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Very Shaky on writing for Klaus but I gave it a shot please enjoy this T u T 
> 
> Reader is a cutie in the streets and a simp in the sheets~! But she loves Klaus. Pwease Enjoy~ I added some fwuff~uwu 
> 
> Next up is Yuno with Mommy issues.

For the gods above, how the hell did he fall for a woman like you? A commoner with zero benefits of loving? To boot you were also part of that forsaken Black Bulls squad.

“So, you need to find a reason to talk to [name]?” Yuno asked the man who averted his gaze, adjusting his glasses with a slight blush. “Is there a problem with that? I need to discuss something that’s pertinent to our last mission with her and those other Black Bulls.” He spoke with his usual haughty tone.

Yuno just blinked at him while Mimosa’s hands covered her mouth. “Do you have a crush on [name]?” she asked curiously before Klaus became even redder and spouting off absolute nonsense, why would a noble like him ever love a woman like you?! A sweet and gentle woman who for some reason was part of the that miscreant squad

“From what Asta has told me she’s not…all that sweet. He said she’s a sadist.” Yuno said blatantly. Klaus refused to hear it, his imagery of you as the sweet and caring woman of the squad. That was all you would be, how could be something so sadistic?

-

“I hear some Golden Dong members are looking for you [name]” Yami said to the girl who was not amused by that joke.

“Captain, it’s Golden Dawn” Finral corrected him with a sigh. 

“That was funny, screw you guys for not laughing.” Yami mumbled with a laugh at his own joke as he walked away complaining about food. 

“Why would the Golden Dawn be here for me?”

“Is Yuno here!?” Charmy squealed while Asta gripped your shoulders. “Don’t you dare leave us [name]!!” he yelled before you grabbed the boy by the back of his robe and tossed him across the common room. “Yell at me again!” you shouted before Vanessa sauntered her way to you. 

“Maybe that crush of yours is here~” she whispered to you. Your cheeks flushing before you pouted. “Don’t let little glasses boy see your sadism~” she cooed before finishing off a wine bottle as you turned to the door as it opened. “I asked for [name] do you Black Bulls know how to fulfill even a simple request?!” Came Klaus’s voice which made you freeze on the spot. 

“fuck me” you grumbled before Vanessa laughed. “Maybe he will~” she cooed before a pillow hit her, exploding with the feathers going everywhere. “Why am I here again?” Noelle grumbled at her place on the couch. 

“I-I’m here Klaus, sorry. I got sidetracked.” You said to him as you approached the male who seemed to stiffen at you approaching him. 

“A-ah. [name] I’d like to discuss some things with you about our last mission. I need it for the report.” Klaus said to you trying to seem as normal as possible. You smiled up at him with your usual façade of cuteness. “Sure!” you chimed following him out of the base. 

You wanted this Noble of a man so badly, he was sweet where it counted and you wanted nothing more to ride him, denying him of orgasm. Have riding on the edge of absolute bliss and denying him each time. 

"[name]?”

Was that too much to ask? See him whimpering beneath you before he finally begged for his release? Maybe he would fuck you so hard you’d be i- “[NAME]! Are you listening?” came Klaus’s worried voice as you snapped out of your wild daydream. You swallowed thickly before nodding at the man.

“Alright…as I was saying. I need your input on how this encounter was handled between you and Mimosa.” Klaus said to you, a smile from your face greeting him but it was different form your usual sweet ones. The ones that reminded him of honey or candy, this one reminded of spicy foods and heavy spices that dazzled the tongue. 

I would to have an encounter of my own with you Klaus.” You said through half lidded eyes and staring at the man across from you at the picnic table outside. His glasses slipped down his nose a bit at your inquiry. His heart leapt up into his throat, he had imagined you in such ways. As disgusting as it was, his reason flew out the window with you. He imagined you so sweet and soft. 

Not this dominating woman that was slowly appearing before him. “You what???” he could only manage a few words before you leaned over the wooden table, your face close to his with a minx like smirk.

“I like you a lot Klaus~ I know you’re a Noble and all, but I want to ride you till exhaustion.” You told the man whose cheeked flushed brightly but his eyes seemed to dilate with need and heavy with want. “I’ve been wondering why we’ve been going on mission’s more together lately. Is it because you want to be closer to me?” you questioned softly.

“U-uhhh…Well I…” he was stunned. The woman he was after was after him, her personality did one hell of a flip in the bedroom however. “Let’s talk more out here” you said as you got up, grabbing both of the man’s hands in yours leading him into the forest. Your eyes glaring at those of your squad who were closely watching.

“Oh yeah! Get some [name]!!!” Magna shouted while Asta stood confused. "What exactly is she getting?" he mumbled

“Might wanna close the windows.” Yami suggested as he flipped the newspaper. “Why?” Asta asked as the man smoked his cigarette and stared at him. “Haven’t you hit puberty by now?” Yami questioned the ashy haired boy who was still confused. Finral sweetly closing up the windows before Asta would ask more questions.

-

“A-are you insane? In the forest?! Anyone could happen upon us!” Klaus said as he ripped his hands from your grasp. You just smiled at him before kneeling before him, the soft gasp that left his mouth was making your stomach already coil in need. “You need this too, right?” you said with a playful tilt of your head, nearing your head closer to his hips, hands sliding up his legs that quaked. 

“I want to touch you [Name]. And the [name] I know is this sweet and gentle lady. Not this…. Dominating woman before me.” He said pulling you up, pushing you against a tree. A soft gasp leaving your mouth as your eyes drifted to Klaus. “Well she is, but not when she’s thirsty for the man she loves~” you cooed at Klaus, leaning against the tree. If he was going to control and go mad with thrusting that would be fine as well. “I want to make love to you [name]…I don’t want to use you.” Klaus said to you, snapping you out of your lustful reverie. “I’m not every noble, I’m not going to use you and then toss you aside. I’ve come to terms with the fact that I’m in love with a commoner like you.” He said as you stared at the man before you.

You were stunned to silence and your heart fluttered in warmth, something you hadn’t expected. Sure love, great, but true love? Love usually was just lust in your mind not literally fluffy feelings. “Whether it’s a façade or not, you’re kind at heart. Otherwise you wouldn’t protect others with all you have.” He said gently while leaning down to capture your lips in his. 

Your eyes fluttering close, hands cradling his face, moving to wrap around his neck to pull him closer to you. Klaus pushing you against the tree behind you, lips moving against one another in a heated loving passion you hadn’t expected from Klaus. You’ve never felt something so sweet, so fulfilling that made you hope this was real. 

He pulled away from your lips “[name], please let me love you.” He said softly with his hands cradling your face now, gazing down into your eyes. You’d never seen such a soft look on his face before, he really did care for you.

You let a gentle smile grace your lips and nodded. 

A matter of minutes before your back was on the grassy forest floor, the smell of the grass gracing your senses and instilling this memory within you forever. Your body was naked before his eyes, covered in a sheen from his touch that drove you to no end. Klaus’s hands travelled your body, his hands grasping your breasts, gliding down to your stomach and dipping between your legs to toy with your lower lips. He was shaking still, like he couldn’t believe what was happening. 

“Klaus” you mumbled his name, pushing yourself up to kiss his lips in a passionate reminder that he is fine. “Don’t rush, take your time.” You called to him. He shook his head knowing how much his cock ached to be in you, how much he ached to make you feel good. “I want you to feel good.” He mumbled out down to you. 

“You touching me, kissing me, being near me like this is enough to make me feel good. Please Klaus…I need you.” You whined with your legs opening farther to coax him closer to you. Klaus breathed heavily at the sight before him, undoing his robe and uniform to free himself. His cock springing forth to it’s full hardened glory. He leaned over you, kissing your lips in a blissful loving kiss. The head of his cock pushing into your soaking entrance that pulled him deeper.

The moans and whines of pleasure you gave against his lips made him eager to move. You held onto Klaus, your hands grasping his shoulder as he slowly but sensually thrusting deep within you. “I love you [name]. We can do this your way next time.” He mumbled against your lips. You pushed Klaus’s glasses off his face to see his beautiful face fully and with the pleasure that you both gave one another. 

“G-gods…Please~ I’m so close~” you mewled, not expecting for such a sensual lovemaking to have you on the brink of cumming to quickly. His head nestled between the valley of your breasts. His thrusts becoming more sporadic, rougher as he drew closer to his end. Those grunts of need and husky groans drove you to your end, the coil tightening into something tighter and tighter before releasing. 

The pleasure causing your toes to curl and your back to arch as the both of you came together. His hot semen coating your walls and sending your own climax even higher at the feeling. Your minds blown by the hot passionate sex you both had just now. Klaus’s head still between your breaths while you both reveled in the afterglow.

“Wow”

“Wow is right…” you mumbled while kissing the top of his head and giggling. “So, mister Noble, since your all for loving me, when’s the wedding since we might be expecting.” You said to him with a cheeky smile. Klaus still looking at you confused before his whole face turned red and he yelled at his predicament. “It’ll be okay. I trust you.” You said smiling at him. “Besides…my way will involve much more.” You said with that smirk that sent a chill down his spine returned.

Needless to say you were cute outside of the bedroom, but in those sheets you were a monster.


	3. Yuno x Noble!MotherFigure Reader Fluff~ (with a side of Julius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asperger Hero here is your request! While I'm good with Yuno and writing him this challenged me in a different way. I think Reader would support him no matter what.  
> Yuno is a teen so he's a little confused if he loves Reader or just simply sees her a motherly figure that he always craved for. 
> 
> Idk I tried!!! Enjoy! Oh and Julius is an asss (but I love him)

There wasn’t anything special about her, she was an ordinary woman. She did he duties and he did his own. They were on the same squad, albeit she was obviously older than him. However, why did he feel so drawn to her? Yuno loved how gentle she was with everything. She was a noble and despite that she was a very kind and loving person. So why? Why did he feel so damn well torn up at the idea of her being with someone else?

She cared for him and Mimosa like her children. She always brought them back something when she went out on a mission, be it a small cute thing or some sort of snack. She was doting on everyone younger than her. Even Langris, which was surprising to see but he took her gifts and cherished them despite how stupid he said they were. He cherished your dumb ways of affection as well, probably cause your were a noble. 

“Yuno, you’re skinnier than usual.” You said as your hands landed on his hips. The boy flying forwards and his cheeks bright red at your casual touching. “Don’t just touch me!” he shouted at you before running off. “Pfft…” you just laughed it off with a hand over your mouth. “I didn’t know he didn’t like to be touched.” You laughed to Mimosa and Klaus. 

“Yuno was an Orphan; so be careful on your doting with him Miss [name]” Klaus said to you with an adjustment of his glassed. “Oh?” you hummed with a tilt of your head. “He really likes you, Yuno usually dose what he needs to; to be Wizard King. But he always seems to find time to see you.” Mimosa told you as bluntly and honest as always. 

“Well thank you. I care a lot about him. He seems like he needs a motherly figure in his life.” 

“Speaking of, aren’t you…dating?” Klaus tried to say as casually as possible as you blinked at the man.

“Well….maybe.” you said cryptically before leaving your previous affairs, unaware of Yuno hearing you dating someone. Why was he so frustrated over hearing that? Was it Captain William? You were kind and gentle? It’d make sense since you both spoke so softly and gently. 

He had to know who you were dating, if you were. He’d be happier knowing you weren’t. He felt like Asta did with Sister Lily, why was he being so cringey? So Yuno began to watch you as much as he could, trying to figure out who you were dating? Your daily routine would be to tend to Gardens, do reports, report to William for an obscenely long time then leave to eat and go to your room. Were you with their Captain?

If that was true, he couldn’t interfere with that. As much as it hurt, he wanted you to be happy and just having you dote on him and be motherly as always was important to him. 

“I hear Yuno has taken quite the liking to you.” Came a familiar voice from your room.

“Don’t you sneak up on me like this!! You bastard!” you snapped before a hearty chuckle was heard. Yuno couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He came closer and closer to your door to peek in. “I miss you…you need to come see me more~” Julius whined with his arms wrapped around you.

“There, there. You needy creature you. I saw you this morning. How about you do some actual paperwork?” you asked the man who shook his head like a child. “And what’s your problem with Yuno like me?”

“Are you a Milf?” he asked quietly

“A what?”

“Nothing…” he mumbled fearing his life if he repeated that. “Anyhow, I think Yuno likes you more than you think.” 

“We’re like twenty years apart”

YOU’RE ALMOST FOURTY!? Yuno felt he had been deceived by your looks; you look at least twenty!! 

“That…. Sometimes doesn’t stop people love.”

“I love Yuno like my child, I’ll take care of him until I can’t anymore.” You told Julius with such a sweet and motherly smile. 

“Do you mean that? I’ve never had any sort of…motherly connection with anyone.” Yuno said as he walked in. “I’m sure you have family back in Hage, but you need family like members here as well. And I want to be the mother you never really had. I want to see you as the next Wizard King Yuno.” You told him with a smile while Julius whined that he was right there.

“I love you [name]. I’m not sure if it’s parental but if it’s more I’ll fight him for you.”

“Milf.” Julius whispered before you smacked the older man. 

“If you do happen to win, I’ll be waiting.” You said encouraging him as Julius stood dumbfounded at the scene before him. “What am i? Chopped Liver?” he whined as you looked to the current Wizard King then moved to hug Yuno. “I look forward to seeing you grow stronger Yuno. Please take care of yourself though, you have to nurture yourself in different ways. Don’t just wait on some old hag like me.” You told him with a smile before Yuno smiled back gently, maybe he liked you more as mother figure. To know someone was encouraging him in a way he needed when he was a child.

Once Yuno left you sighed to yourself wondering how the hell you have a teenager wanting you. Hopefully his emotions would straighten out better as he aged. “You’re just egging him on. You’re meant to love me!!!” Julius whined with his arms around you. "Well that and I don't think most people think we're married. They think i'm with William." you mumbled confused at that accusation while Julius pouted and held you closer.


	4. Nozel x Common!Reader SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the requests from Batterflee~!  
> Nozel first and then i'll post Zora next~ Sorry I think Nozel has a power complex in the bedroom but i downplayed it honestly. Please enjoy my loves~ Working on Julius and William smut after these two~~!!

It wasn’t intentional after a week, but you had been avoiding Nozel for multiple reasons. One, you were a commoner so being with a Noble of house Silva was just…not right. Two, no one knew you would often lay together and finally three, he seemed to think that if you both stopped seeing each other it would be fine. It was risky anyhow laying with a Noble of all things. 

However; that week turned into two and then three and finally month. You had forgotten all about it with all the missions you had been getting thrown at you by Yami. Nozel did not forget, in fact he got increasingly irritated with each passing day. 

“What’s your problem?” Solid finally asked the older sibling while Nebra leaned over the couch in his office. The girl eyeing her older brother knowingly, she didn’t know who it was but her brother was definitely smitten with some girl. The fact that she wasn’t noble, was hidden from everyone. 

“Nothing” Nozel snapped while filling out paperwork. The siblings looked to one another and then their brother. “You’re increasingly more irritated, wouldn’t happen to be a girl would it~?” Nebra sung coyly to the man who glared at the two from his place. “Leave.” He growled at the siblings who were terrified but couldn’t stifle a laugh as they scrambled to leave. 

He knew he had a problem when he fell for you of all people. And now that you were avoiding him or just not coming to town in general bothered him greatly. So his irritation and sexual frustration got the best of him, sending a request for you to Yami for the next day or so.

So, what if everyone knew. Fuck it.

-

You were exhausted, finally able to relax for a day when it had been mission after mission. While Yami tried to give his squad a break, it was just nuts lately. You didn’t even have time to think about Nozel much less think about saving your own damn life. 

“[name], you said we could go to town together today.” Noelle asked as she approached you. “Oh yeah, what did you wanna go get?” you asked with a stretch of your arms and looking to the younger girl who looked shy. It had to be for a boy. “Is it for a boy~?” you asked as she squeaked and started a freak out. You just giggled at her flustered state. “[name]! The captain of the Silver Eagles wants to see you immediately. How the hell did you piss him off?” Yami yelled as he came up to you while handing you the letter.   
Oh no. He was angry at your avoidance. And what was meant to initially be a week turned into a month. 

“My brother?” Noelle mumbled as she looked at the paper. This wasn’t like her brother, why would you be in trouble? Then she scanned your face to see that blush on your cheeks, be it embarrassment or something else. Noelle felt like some dots were connecting in her brain and the way Yami was looking at you. 

“I don’t remember you two ever having to see each other during any mission” Yami mentioned while you just huffed quietly. Why did your captain have a sharp eye for the dumbest of things? “So, you and Nozel huh?” he said before Noelle screeched at the thought of her brother being soft on a girl, much less a commoner girl? 

“I gotta go” you grumbled as you sped walk past everyone and left quickly to go see Nozel. A Black Bull meeting with the captain of the Silver Eagles, a bit unorthodox. But that was how many of your first times together went. Approaching their hideout was normal and walking to his office even more so.

Once you opened the door you felt the gaze of steel hard violet eyes on you. You gulped before shutting the door behind you. His gaze following you, your body rigidly stood in front of his desk. He sighed heavily, though frustrated in several different ways. He needed to react calmly. “Why have you been avoiding seeing me? You could have at the very least written a letter.” He said and his words made your heart clench.

“I-I’m sorry….I just got held up in missions a lot lately. And…to be honest what are we even? A common and a noble can’t really be together.” You told him before you heard a soft laugh from him. 

“As if I care what others think, I’m the noble. We can marry who we wish so long as it brings benefits magic wise to the family.” He said as you flushed at his forward words. He seemed to flush at being so forward, he stood up in all his majestic glory and rounded his desk to be in front of you.

“I desire heavily for the woman whose been driving me up a wall, avoiding me for weeks on end.” He said as he gripped your chin in his hand, his purple gaze boring into your bright ones. “Remember, you’re going to have a month’s worth of pent up frustration on you in a single night my love.” He huskily breathed, his lips grazing the skin of your cheek, lips landing by your ear. “Everyone will know who you belong to by the end of tonight.” He breathed onto your ear. A shiver running up your spine, sending heat and pleasure to your core.

“W-wait? Here?! Nozel, we gotta go somewhere else this is your office! I’m not gonna be loud here.” You seethed at him.

“You don’t have a choice, you made me wait a month. You can be quiet.” He said to you with a smirk on his lips, this sadistic bastard. His settled on your waist, gripping you tightly before pulling your lips flush against his. You gasped feeling his cock already hardened, straining against his robes. “That’s all because of you.” He grumbles against the skin of your neck.

The cold metal of his braid tickling your shoulder as he removed your own robe. “Maybe after round one we can go somewhere a bit more private.” He mumbled with his lips grazing your neck, kissing softly slowly getting rougher and needier. He moved you both around to press you up onto his desk, his hips nestled between your legs. Hands on your hips and pulling you against him. Pressing his lower half into you as hard as he could. 

His hands slipping immediately under your dress that was hiking up around your hips. His fingers hooking into the sides of your panties and quickly removing them from you. You gasped at how quickly everything was moving for you. His hands gliding back up your legs to your inner thighs and finally ghosting over your lower lips. A soft gasp being heard from you, your body was already quaking from his firm yet gentle touch. 

“N-nozel.” You moaned his name out quietly, his eyes boring down into yours with a powerful intensity. Then his touch left you and he stared at you that same intense glower. “I want you to beg for it.” He stated firmly. 

“W-what?” you asked almost surprised by his superiority complex shining through at a time like this. “Beg for it. You avoided me for a month, if you don’t beg. I’ll do something you may not like.” Nozel warned with a darkening look to his eyes, he was overcome with lust and need. And you absolutely loved this all.

“P-please Nozel, I need you.” you stammered

“You can do better” he snapped at you with his arms crossing now. Your face flushed redder as you leaned back against the desk with your hands splayed on your spread legs. “I need to feel you in me, please Nozel. I…I want you to make me scream your name.” you whimpered out to him, and with your shy pleading look it actually made him raised a brow.

“Fine, I’ll make you cum over and over again until you can’t walk.” he offered with one hell of a seductive smirk. His fingers finding your clit almost immediately and rubbing circles. His cock freed from his robes and pressed to your already slickened lips. “Better cover that mouth of yours.” He warned.

After those words, his hips snapped forward immediately. A surprised gasp and moan escaping your lips before your hands flew to cover your mouth. His cock bottoming out inside of you almost instantly and it made your toes curl already. Nozel leaned his body over yours, one hand pushing your leg back and quickly starting a quick and rough pace. Your whole body felt the tremors from his powerful thrusts, it was so hard to not moan and so much harder to stay quiet. Your body was one fire, this mind shattering orgasm that was edging ever so closer from his deep and rough pace would have you screaming his name at this rate. Your eyes were squeezed shut to try and help your predicament but to no avail.

“Open your eyes [name] you need to watch me fuck you. This is your punishment for making me wait a whole month.” Came Nozel’s husky voice. You reluctantly opened your eyes and looked to his dilated eyes and to watch his cock rapidly being pounded into you. 

“N-nozel” came your muffled moan of his name feeling your first of many orgasms wash over you. It was such a tight coil that was burning hot in your core. Your legs quaking, and silent screams coming from you. Nozel refused to let up as you rode your orgasm out. You never had anything this powerful, this euphoric. It made you want more and more with your vision overcome with. Your hands flew away from your mouth with your mind so muddled in pleasure, not caring if anyone heard your moans. “Please don’t stop!” you moaned more loudly than you had intended. Nozel frustratedly moving a hand to cover your mouth with his hand.

You were so lost in the constant orgasmic feeling that quaked your entire being. Nozel was reveling in how you gripped his cock tighter and tighter with each thrust.

Within a few more rough thrusts, Nozel was at his brink. His semen coating your walls and you reaching another high from the feeling of being filled. His braid falling undone and soft pants falling from his parted lips while you were a giddy mess. If this is what it took to be fucked all the way to cloud nine, hell you need to do this more often. 

“We’re not done yet.” He growled out to you, gripping you in his arms and fixing both of your disheveled clothes. It wasn’t much longer did you arrive at his home and being kept up that night for some intense sex. 

If only you had known how long your night would’ve actually been.

-

You didn’t go back to the Black bull the next day, no, it was the end of that week when you were finally able to go back to your squad. Almost all of Clover Kingdom damn well knew who you were with by now. Your everything hurt, reminder, don’t make Nozel wait a whole month much less a week. 

“you okay [name]?” came Noelle’s concerned voice.

“Your brothers devil.” You mumbled tired into the table you were sitting at. Even sitting hurt after a day!! “What did he do?

“It’s not for children” you grumbled before Noelle blushed brightly and screamed at such a thought.

“You owe me, I told you they were dating” Finral said to his captain who growled and to tossed him a bag of coin.


	5. Zora x Reader SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Batterflee again~ Zora is here~~~~ I hope I did him okay, i know he's a sarcastic daddy issue wrapped piece of work. I love him, not as much as William but I hardcore do. I hope you all Enjoy this and this is significantly dirty cause it's Zora, he got them kinks. He literally wears them, didn't use bondage in this tho but meh.
> 
> ENJOY

His blue eyes had been watching you dart from mission to mission, waiting for you to pay attention to him. Even when he called your name all seductively you didn’t bat an eye at it. Zora was up to his tits in sexual frustration. And you, being a damn babe to look at all the time didn’t help. He was going to have you tonight, whether you liked it or not. 

You had been incredibly busy, trying to get ready for the next mission coming up so you could hopefully be stronger. And your need to protect and please others was higher than your need for dick at the moment. Even if you touched yourself at night to sleep, Zora was such a high stamina man in the bedroom but he would live. 

“So, the cleanings been taken care of captain and I helped Asta feed your stupid monster collection.” You told the man who glared at you. “It’s stupid.” You repeated with a smile before the man blew smoke from cigarette silently glaring at you. “[name]~” came a familiar voice before Zora leaned against your back, pressing himself against you in all the right ways but all at the wrong time!! 

“Zora, not while I’m busy!” you grumbled at the man who pulled your hips back into his, only for you to feel his hardened cock under his pants. You gasped and smacked the man who just chuckled at the flustered look on your face. 

Yami wanted to die, he had to deal with this bondage daddy issues of a man and then you, the little people pleaser. 

“Just really wanna see my babe~ You’re always busy lately.” He cooed with his usual coy sharp tooth smirk on his face. “Yeah well, we got missions coming up and I wanna be ready!” you snapped back at him. 

“SCRAM, [name], finish your tasks.” Yami snapped as you scrambled away to finish your tasks while Zora stood there eyeing you as you ran off. 

So ensued the rest of your day which consisted of more cleaning and your mentality was draining fast. Despite being a people pleaser, you were getting irritated and just feeling overall exhausted. Your fellow squad mates kept making more mess for you to clean. 

So by the time night came, your ass flopped on your bed after you removed most of your clothes and passed out. Sleep was the only thing you desired at this moment, however, Zora had completely different agenda.

Once you were a sleep, the red-haired man crept into your room and shut your door behind him. His eyes on your body, you splayed out before him in only a large shirt. He knew there was nothing stopping him from touching you. How the hell you managed to avoid him and from being slammed against the wall and just taken was beyond him. But you weren’t avoiding him tonight.

Zora approached the bed, his knees sinking into the bed. His hands on the back of your legs as they slid up to your thighs, gripping them and reveling in your soft skin. His hands sliding up a tad more for his hands to settle under your ass and between your thighs. His hands gripping the soft flesh more harshly to reveal your pussy to him.

His blue gaze darkened before a chuckle passed his lips. How deeply asleep were you? 

“You shouldn’t keep me horny like this all week.” He growled out, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of your ass. Spreading your cheeks apart along with your lower lips to reveal your hot core. Zora leaned down with his face dangerously close to your sex. He breathed hotly before his tongue licked your exposed core. Your taste as exquisite as ever, he was sure he was going to fuck you raw. 

Make you realize you can’t say ‘no’ or avoid him lest you want this again. His tongue delved deep into your core, flicking within and his sharp teeth lightly scraping your lips. The soft moans that left your mouth hardening his cock instantly, hell everything about you set him off. His groans and growls vibrating against your sex. 

His mouth closing around your clit to suck on the sensitive nub, two fingers delving into your wet sex. Your sounds steadily growing more and your legs fighting to close around him. With one last long lick to your sex he freed his rock-hard cock from his pants. He leaned his body over you, one hand holding him up as the other guided his cock to your hot core. 

“Better wake up doll~” he cooed before slamming the entirety of his length into you. A soft but audible moan being heard by you through your pillow. He growled in satisfaction, to finally have his cock buried in you. His hands moving up your back and pushing your shirt with it. 

You had felt so weirdly good, your mind hazy and still heavy was sleep. Your lower half was buzzing with so much pleasure. Your dreams were so suggestive, not realizing that your dreams were actually a reality. As your eyes peeled over to see your lover leaned over you, his hips slamming into you and the feeling of his cock absolutely filling you up. You let out a surprised squeak before a loud moan began to pass your lips until he shoved two fingers in your mouth, pressing your tongue down. “Don’t wanna wake anyone up with that loud mouth of yours, do you love?” he asked with such a husky undertone to his words. Your sex immediately tightening around him and breathless moans leaving your lips, eyebrows screwed together. His cock still pounding deep into you. 

The satisfied growl that left his mouth only sent an enormous amount of heat to your core. “You know making me wait for that sweet cunt of yours is gonna result in this. I crave you too much.” He growled resting his head in the crook of your neck. His teeth grazing your sensitive flesh, before promptly biting down and suck. A loud cry erupting from your mouth and the way you squeezed his cock was absolutely blissful. And the way he hit that spot over and over again gave you a continuous high. 

He removed his fingers from your mouth to lift your hips and bring them to meet his powerful thrusts. The continuous loud moans shamelessly leaving your mouth as you gripped the bed. Your eyes rolling back, burying your head in the sheets. Your body was shaking, tensing and over run with pleasure that made you lose any sort of thought or control you had. 

“Zora!! Please!” you called out loudly, the loud satisfied groan passing his sharp toothed smile. “Keep saying my name baby.” He growled out before he tilted your hips, thumbs digging into the flesh of your ass. And you cried his name repeatedly before the silent scream let your lips and one hell of an orgasm burned over your body before focusing in your core and exploding into another larger body quaking orgasm.

Zora pulled out of you to let his come paint your back and between the cheeks of your ass, loudly groaning in satisfaction as he did so. The two of you panting momentarily before his fingers delved into your sex again. You squeaking in the process, your sex already sore from abuse. “Z-zora! We’re meant to sleep! Once is enough!” you reprimanded as he chuckled darkly behind you. “Once is not enough after a whole week [name]. You’re not sleeping tonight.” He growled, sliding his already hardened cock between your cum slicked ass cheeks. 

-

No one in the whole hideout slept that night, kept up by you and Zora’s quote on quote intense training. 

“I can’t believe they got to train all night! Why wasn’t I invited!” Asta yelled, the only one who slept all night. 

“Rasta… Buddy, that wasn’t…” Magna didn’t even wanna finish as he shook his head. 

“Just remember babe~ Gotta keep these balls empty if you don’t a week’s worth of dick in one night.” Zora mumbled in your ear, fully energized while you groaned at your place next to him on the couch. 

"New rule, give [name] and Zora alone time so we sleep." Magna roared for everyone to agree on.


End file.
